


黑雪

by seishiro_123



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Snow Man (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seishiro_123/pseuds/seishiro_123
Summary: 简介剧透所有感谢小伙伴给予的灵感黑道组织高层深澤辰哉遇到了黑道底层新人岩本照，一开始，他以为岩本照是个简单的新人，没想到对方似乎是警察派来的卧底。当他以为岩本照是卧底之后，没想到岩本照其实是比自己身份更高的boss但其实，深澤辰哉自己，也另有身份所以简单来讲就是照哥一开始就是黑道高层，被派去当警察那边的卧底，然后又被警察派回黑道当卧底的故事。照哥是黑方以为对方是小弟，其实对方是真大佬……
Relationships: Abe Ryouhei/Sakuma Daisuke, Iwamoto Hikaru/Fukazawa Tatsuya
Comments: 14
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢谂给予的脑洞~希望你能喜欢~

1

岩本照接到通知，今晚组织的2号人物会回日本。老大为了给他接风洗尘特意举办了宴会。组里的人只要今晚在东京的，无论什么身份都可以参加。

这对刚入组织的岩本照来讲是个好机会，多去结识结识高层们，以后他没准可以更快高升。

轻快的音乐，明亮的水晶灯，会场内觥筹交错，人们互相说着恭维或隐晦的话。  
深澤辰哉走进来的时候，全场停顿了一下。很快又恢复热闹。

外面下着小雪，走下车的这一小段路，虽然有人为他打伞，但还是有零星的几片雪花落在了他的大衣上。随着会场内的温度慢慢融化，消失不见。

有服务员端着酒水走过来，一直沉默着跟在深澤辰哉旁边的佐久间伸出手拿了一杯递给他。

深澤辰哉接过酒，看到佐久间的袖口还沾着一小块血迹。  
当然是别人的血。  
刚刚从“工作现场”过来，一切都比较匆忙。深澤辰哉对佐久间说“你也去喝点酒吃点东西吧，今天可以放松一下，一会儿也不用你送我回去了。”

佐久间眨眨眼“老大？”

“去吧”深澤辰哉坚持。

知道自己的老大说过什么就不会改了。佐久间也就不再坚持。

酒还没喝两口，宮舘涼太就走了过来。将一个纸袋递给深澤  
“泷泽先生今天不会出席了，他让我把这个给你，说是圣诞礼物。”

深澤辰哉接过袋子，拿出里面的东西查看，是一瓶红酒。还特地选的是他生日的年份。

“泷泽先生不来，那那位‘S先生’呢？我应该去打个招呼”

S先生说的就是组织里的2号人物，今天举办宴会的诱因，但没有人知道这个人的真名，长相，甚至性别。

“别想了” 宮舘涼太露出一个困扰的表情“那个人一样没来。”

真是有意思，两个主角不在，一群宾客倒是喝的挺热闹。

深澤辰哉看着手里的红酒，联想到酒液那深红的颜色突然觉得有点反胃。

“把酒打开吧”他说着把酒递给旁边的服务生“请大家一起尝尝。”

这时候门口又走进来一个人，是岩本照。  
全场人都西装革履，只有骑摩托来的他穿着皮衣。半长的头在脑后梳成一个小揪。

那眼神那气场，不当黑道可惜了

不过他现在确实已经是了。

“诶，岩本，你怎么这么晚才来”旁边有人招呼他“今天可有很多大人物在，别瞎转悠，快过来”

“没办法，我骑摩托的嘛”岩本照说着走了过去“大人物都有谁啊，我得想办法过去认识认识”

“你可真是不要命，咱这样的新入组的人能来参加这种聚会就够不得了，你还想过去攀亲戚？电视剧看多了吧，看见那边那个人了吗”泽田说着用眼神示意了一下远处正在说话的深澤宮舘两个人  
“那边可就是传说中的泷泽先生的左右手，那手上可不知道沾着多少血呢”  
泽田表情夸张，看的岩本照默默在心里吐槽  
【我看你才是电视剧看多了】

不过也是，刚刚到这里还是静观其变的好。

岩本照盯着深澤辰哉的侧脸多看了两眼。

长得还挺帅的，完全不像黑道。

岩本照边喝着香槟边悄悄观察全场人。除了黑道的人之外，还有跟黑道有染的艺人，演员，模特等跟着一起在场。甚至还有几个政府官员。

像一张巨大的网络，无法轻易斩断。

深澤辰哉这边，他没吃晚饭，反而喝了好几杯酒。  
本身酒量就不是很好，这时候已经开始有点晕。

为了醒醒酒，他离开人群，独自走到宽大的阳台上去抽烟。

雪已经基本停了，不必再担心会弄湿衣服。

深澤辰哉将一支烟叼在嘴里，但一时间找不到打火机在哪儿。也是，出门在外的时候，总有人在帮他点烟。

这时候旁边有人走过来，用打火机点着火后凑近他嘴上的烟。

深澤辰哉抬头看了一眼，是个陌生的面孔。  
但他还是稍稍低下头，把烟点着了。

“深澤先生您好，我是刚入组的岩本照，想来阳台透透气，没想到您也在”岩本照熟练的凑着近乎，完全不像一般新人那么谨慎胆怯。

深澤辰哉看着这个比自己高半个头的男人，穿着格格不入的皮衣，不过却比其他一般底层黑道穿的那些花花绿绿的衬衫好看多了。

他刚想开口说点什么，突出来宴会厅里传来玻璃碎裂的声音，然后是男人的惨叫。  
场面乱成一团。

深澤辰哉走出去，看到混乱人群的中心就是自己那位得力下属。

原来是一个不认识佐久间的老色鬼演员在喝多之后调戏了他两句，还摸了他的屁股。  
一直沉默的佐久间突然把对方压倒在桌子上，扭断了他那只胳膊。

看到自家老大来了，佐久间恢复成乖顺的样子，放开了那个人。

“你完蛋了！”倒在地上的中年男子一边捂着胳膊哀嚎一边喋喋不休“你知道我是谁的人吗！！”

深澤辰哉走过去一脚踢在他正在说话的嘴上，掏出枪对准他

“反正不是我的人……”

中年男人一瞬间傻了

其他人都是见过大场面的，此时也是大气都不敢出。

因为深澤辰哉真的会开枪。

这时候一个人出来当和事佬。他擦着额头的汗靠近过来。  
“深澤先生，这个人是我带来的，因为当初泷泽先生说过喜欢他的戏，您看…您高抬贵手……”

那个人说着想要过来哥俩好的拍拍深澤。  
但深澤辰哉冷漠的眼神看了他一眼，对方抬起的手就尴尬的停在了半空中。

对了，这位黑老大，还是个洁癖来着，不允许任何不相干的人随便触碰他。

深澤辰哉低下头，皱着眉看了看自己的皮鞋，因为刚刚踢了人而沾上了一点对方的口水。

真是恶心。

色鬼演员也是个人精了，他马上艰难的爬过来一边求饶一边用自己的袖子擦干净了深澤的鞋尖。  
深澤辰哉厌恶的收回脚。  
之后他回头看了看佐久间，佐久间无言的冲他点了点头。

深澤辰哉收回了自己的枪。  
场面终于不再像刚刚那样紧绷，有人悄悄的舒了口气。

刚刚来当和事佬的男人示意手下把地上的男演员拖走，马上有服务生过来收拾地上和桌上的残局。

“抱歉，惊扰到各位了。都是误会一场”他说着，举起杯“也敬佐久间君一杯，多谢您大人大量。”

对方身份挺高，佐久间虽然是深澤的人，也还是卖着面子喝了杯酒。

小小的骚乱结束，和事佬带着手下转头离开，刚刚还一脸堆笑的表情瞬间转换为阴霾。

今天泷泽秀明和本该出场的S先生都不在，深澤辰哉也没了兴致呆在这里。

“走吧，回去了”他对佐久间说

佐久间默默跟上来，还没走出一步，深澤辰哉突然想起什么“你喝了好几杯吧，不适合开车”

“那我叫司机过来…”佐久间说着掏出电话。

“算了”深澤辰哉不想再等，他转过头，正好看到刚刚跟在他身边站在不远处看热闹的岩本照。  
两人四目相对。  
深澤辰哉问岩本照“你会开车吧”

岩本照猛点头。

“啊！岩本照那小子真是走运了”站在更远处的泽田羡慕不已“居然一下子就能给深澤先生开车”  
“行啦”旁边人安慰他“知道你是深澤先生的大饭了，等下次你可以问问岩本，深澤先生身上香不香”

“滚你的！”泽田骂了一句。

不过心里还真有点好奇。

车子是低调的国产豪车。倒是很符合深澤辰哉黑老大的气质。  
岩本照在驾驶席开车，佐久间坐在副驾驶。深澤辰哉则在后座。

作为司机的岩本照先送佐久间到他的目的地。  
半道上，深澤靠在座椅上，酒劲已经完全挥发，他感觉天旋地转的。  
即使如此，他还是跟佐久间聊了两句

“最近泷泽先生送我的那栋房子还挺大的，你也该搬过来跟我一起住了吧”深澤问佐久间。  
“搬家很麻烦”佐久间正正经经的回答。  
“我知道，你那些‘东西’要搬起来确实麻烦，不过还是收拾收拾，我给你留个好房间”

岩本照没想到两人当着自己的面聊的还挺顺畅。虽然都是些这样无关痛痒的话。

佐久间下车后。黑色的雷克萨斯继续往前行驶。

车内气氛再次安静下来。

岩本照默默的打开了收音机。广播中有舒缓的音乐流出。

目的地是一处传统风格的豪宅，果然就像深澤刚刚说的，很大。

把车停好后，岩本照回头，发现后座的深澤辰哉闭着眼睛，好像是睡着了

居然这么无防备的吗……

岩本照悄悄下车，打开后门。比刚刚点烟时更近距离的看到了深澤辰哉。

白皙的皮肤，但嘴唇很红润，睫毛也又密又长……

正在这么看着的时候，岩本照突然感觉有什么坚硬的东西顶在自己肚子上

当然是枪。

深澤辰哉睁开眼睛，问他“看够了吗？”

“抱歉，我只是想叫醒您”岩本照表情很无辜。

深澤辰哉则是没再回应什么，直径走下车。

“辛苦你了”他说着从钱包里掏出一张万元纸币交给岩本照“自己打车回家吧”

岩本照看着手里的钱，无奈的笑了。  
一场无聊的宴会。

但让他发现了一个有意思的人，还是很不错的。  
他还是得谢谢泷泽秀明。

随后，岩本照陷入了是直径回家，还是先回酒店取摩托的两难抉择中。

Tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 简短过渡内容~可略过  
> 没有意外的话下章应该就可以开车了  
> 果然还是开车最开心~~

2

岩本照现在的主要工作就是在深澤辰哉管辖区域的一家夜店做保镖，他因为身材长相都不错，还挺受店里客人欢迎的。  
这天还没开店，他们几个当班的人在一起抽烟聊天。

说到泽田的时候，旁边一个资历老一些的人，突然调侃他道“我说泽田啊，你不是一直想去深澤先生身边吗，我倒是想到一个好出路”

“什么意思？快给我说说”泽田兴奋起来，旁边岩本照也感兴趣的听着。

“我给你讲…”前辈看了看周围之后压低声音“我之前听到店长说的，只有上面的人才知道，深澤先生他啊，其实是gay哟”  
“诶？！”泽田不自觉放大了音量  
“你小点声，这个可别出去乱说啊，我就告诉你们几个，听说上面的人大多知道这回事，泷泽先生每次带深澤先生出去谈生意什么的，都是专门给他叫的牛郎或者MB来作陪呢”

旁边有人不怀好意的插话说“那你说，深澤先生他是上面那个，还是下面那个呢？”  
“你说这话可小心点，你觉得有谁敢上深澤先生的吗”  
想到平时里深澤辰哉那个样子，所有人吸了口凉气

那可是深澤辰哉啊……

“所以说啊……”前辈的话锋又回到泽田身上，“你如果想上位的话，可以试试去给深澤先生去卖屁股”  
说完，无视泽田的抗议，其他几个人都笑了起来。

【Gay吗……】  
没想到会一下子就听到这种事，虽然这年头性向开放，但岩本照身边还真没谁是同性恋，所以仍然感觉很遥远。  
他无法避免的脑补起了深澤辰哉叫MB时的样子，想到那种娇小可人雌雄莫辨的男性依偎在深澤辰哉身上的样子，他就觉得十分奇怪。

或许该反过来？

啧……更违和了。  
岩本照没见过MB，牛郎倒是看过很多，大多数都瘦竹竿一样，还不如他身材好。

停停停，岩本照捻灭了烟，强制自己不要再继续想这些乱七八糟的。

这时候店主如临大敌的走过来让他们都好好准备。  
原来是今晚深澤辰哉会来，貌似是有生意要谈，但一切还不是很清楚。

没想到刚刚还在谈论的人这就要出现了，所有人都紧张起来。

果然，到了正式开店之后，深澤辰哉就带着自己的一队手下来店里。跟着一起的还有另一拨人，为首的老大穿着唐装，应该是个中国人。  
岩本照跟其他人一起在那里鞠着躬

深澤辰哉目不斜视的走过，没有看任何人。

岩本照悄悄抬起头，只看到了他一个渐渐走远的背影。

深澤辰哉一行人直接上的二楼，那里装着隔音玻璃，能看到一楼大厅的风景，但又不会太吵。

店长送了几位美女进去之后，想了又想，还是把岩本照叫过来，让他去旁边牛郎店再带几个男人过来，风格不限，但人一定得机灵。

岩本照愣愣的点点头。

岩本照带牛郎到二楼的时候，被站在门口的几个老大身边的保镖揽住了，在充分的搜过一遍身之后，把人带了进去。  
最后包间里留下了两个牛郎，都是个子不高，脸很可爱的类型。

【原来他喜欢这种类型的吗……】岩本照想着，不自觉的又想起了深澤辰哉旁边的佐久间，他也是这种类型的呢

但是，一想到佐久间能一把扭断成年男子的胳膊，岩本照就抖了抖。  
是他瞎想了。  
佐久间能成为深澤身边的一把手绝对是靠实力。

深澤辰哉拿出烟叼在唇上，旁边一个牛郎马上熟练的掏出打火机为他点着。  
深澤辰哉吐出一口烟雾之后对另一边的黑老大说

“抱歉，我性向比较特别，希望陈先生不要介意”

“你居然会说中文？”陈先生惊喜了一下，然后摆摆手“这年头，性向是什么大不了的事吗，人活一世，开心就好了，第一次见面，深澤老弟就能这么毫不保留，可见是个爽快人，我喜欢！”

“谢谢”深澤接着说“我中文不好，就会几句而已，毕竟能跟陈先生合作，是我们的荣幸”

三言两语间，陈先生被哄的十分受用，两个人马上就称兄道弟起来。

深澤辰哉本来就没想着今天能谈成什么，现在这样，最重要的目的就已经达到了。

当晚，深澤辰哉离开的时候还顺便带了今天给他点烟的牛郎出台。

这可真是让岩本照没想到，因为他记得去选牛郎的时候，专门问过，那个人明明只服务女客人的……

几日后。  
关于深澤辰哉，岩本照又听到了一个大消息。

跟了深澤三年，一直忠心耿耿的司机被人抓住了老婆孩子由此相威胁，而背叛了他。  
因此深澤辰哉损失了好几个人，包括那位叛变的司机在内。

墓地前  
深澤辰哉站在那里。回想着之前的一幕。满身是血的司机倒在他怀里跟他说对不起

“对不起”深澤辰哉此时没有在意自己的西装被染上污渍“是我没有保护好你”

在深澤辰哉说话的同时，司机的眼神已经渐渐失去神采，最后变成灰蒙蒙的一片。  
深澤辰哉用手合上对方的眼皮，最后说道

“走好”

“老大……”旁边佐久间走过来打断回忆，从他衬衣的领口还隐约可以见到缠着的纱布。

“现在比较重要的，应该是先找个新司机”

深澤辰哉点点头。转身离开墓地。

Tbc.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不知道冰毒在日本被叫做什么，所以就写了个英文的叫法  
> 不过也不重要  
> 最重要的是这一章我写出了两章的量hhhhh请夸奖我  
> 虽然其实是因为说好了要开车，结果前面乱七八糟的写太多了......

3

岩本照这边，还在定期和警局的接应保持着联络。  
对方问他最近有没有什么进展。

可惜的是，岩本照现在身份低微，也得不到什么有用的情报。

“这样吧”电话里的人思索之后继续说道“其实在组织里，还有一位咱们的卧底，他比你进组早，而且也成功爬到了比较高的位置，我联系一下他，让他想办法给你一个到高层身边去工作的机会……”

“竟然有这样的人”，岩本照惊讶了一下，“可以告诉我是谁吗，我们也好有个照应”

“现在还不能说，等时机成熟吧，现在知道太多，对你对他都会有危险。你要记住，为了不暴露身份，肯定不会做的太明显，我也不会告诉对方你具体的情报，具体结果如何，就看你的运气了。”

岩本照表示理解，通话时间有限，两人没再聊什么就挂了电话。

佐久间把几个人的资料放在深澤面前

“这是选出来的几个可以胜任司机的人，您要不要看一下？”

深澤辰哉没有太在意，而是轻描淡写的说“这种小事，你来定就好了”

“不是小事”佐久间坚持“上次那件事一定还没结束，我们现在要慎重”

“服了你了”深澤辰哉有点无奈。他直起身看了看桌上的几份资料。  
包括岩本照在内的其他几人，都是年纪20多岁，刚刚入组没有太久。  
毕竟新人都比较好培养。  
“这个吧，看着挺乖的”深澤辰哉随手指了一个人。

“嗯……”佐久间好像不是特别赞同“这个人还不到22，太年轻了，我其实比较推荐这个人……”他说着，把岩本照的资料推了过去  
“这个人从小在孤儿院长大，高中学历，一年前因为打架斗殴故意伤害罪还坐过一年牢，现在单身中，我觉得挺不错的，没有牵挂，可以专心开车。”

深澤辰哉一下子有点脱力  
【你这明明都已经帮我选好了，还问我干什么……】

“那就这个人吧，我没记错的话之前宴会也是他开车送的咱们，车技挺稳的”

看到深澤辰哉这副毫不在意的样子，佐久间点点头，没再说些什么。  
他默默整理了桌子上散乱的资料后打算离开。  
在手上忙活的时候，不小心扯到了身上的伤口，佐久间下意识的皱了皱眉。

被深澤辰哉看在眼里。

深澤辰哉突然把佐久间拽过来，撩起了他的衬衣下摆。

“诶？老大？”佐久间不明所以。

“你看看……”深澤看到佐久间身上的绷带外围被染红了一小块“伤口裂开了吧，这还没好全，就不要出来工作了”  
深澤辰哉说着，放开了佐久间的衣服。“从今天开始，给你放半个月的假，伤没痊愈之前不许再出现在我面前”

“可是，老大…”

“没有可是”深澤辰哉打断佐久间想要拒绝的话，同时语气稍稍柔和了一点“我不会有任何问题的。你安心休息”

毕竟黑老大向来说一不二，佐久间没法再反驳。而且因为近期发生的事，泷泽秀明特意指派了很多人手过来，深澤辰哉身边也不缺保镖。

就好像是一台戏，一个人暂时退场，就会有另一个人顶上。  
在佐久间修养期间。岩本照顺利上岗了

这天下午，深澤辰哉要用车。开车的岩本照发现这次好像是个私人行程。  
深澤辰哉没有带任何一个手下，封闭的空间内只有他们两个人。从后座的位置偶尔会飘来淡淡的深澤身上的香水味道。

“老大，我们去哪儿？”  
深澤辰哉报了个地址，是从来没去过的路线。如果没记错的话，那里是其他组的地方。

目的地是一家夜店门口，深澤辰哉让岩本照留在车里，自己一个人空着手走了进去。

还没到营业时间，但包厢内已经有一个喝的半醉的年轻人了。  
这个人叫青野真，是青野组老大的独子，可以说从出生起就含着黑汤匙。  
生平最大的三个爱好就是喝酒、女人和嗑药。

所以他管辖的这块地方，药品泛滥。就像一个毒窟。

深澤辰哉将一小包白色晶体推到青野的面前  
“深澤先生，这是？”

“给青野君的见面礼，如果青野君喜欢，我那里还有很多”

青野笑了出来，一直以来，他都有稳定的供货源头，其中最大的就是跟深澤隶属同组织的吉泽，也就是之前宴会上的那位和事佬。现在深澤辰哉这样做，就是在明目张胆的抢生意，还是抢到自己人的头上。  
不过青野不在意这些。

桌子上的白色晶体透明度极高，在灯光下甚至闪着淡淡的光。

当然这仅仅是青野的视角而已。

与穿着衬衣西装的深澤辰哉不同，青野宽大的T恤和牛仔裤显得十分随意，当然不是说衣服有多大，而是他太瘦了，常年吸食毒品的他脸色蜡黄，眼圈发青。  
明明还不到25岁，却完全感受不到他的精气神。

青野将小袋里的东西倒出来一点放进了深澤辰哉面前的酒里。

不熟悉的人给的东西当然不能随便乱吃，他这点常识还是有的。  
“好东西当然要一起分享，深澤先生，您先请”

深澤辰哉讨厌毒品，各种不同类型的“药”他虽然不能说完全没吸食过，但也很少，本来没有人可以逼他做他不喜欢的事，只是今天这个情况不同，他主动来到这里，绝对不能无功而返。  
深澤辰哉拿起酒杯，没有迟疑的倒进嘴里。

见到对方这么爽快，青野也就不再有顾虑，跟深澤不同，青野是直接把剩余的speed倒进了嘴里，尝了尝味道之后才用酒送服。

“果然是好货！”speed让青野的情绪亢奋起来，他不受控制的开心起来，一副飘飘然的样子。  
深澤这边也是同样，他手里的货纯度很高，吸食之后很快就能出现反应，此时的他也是心跳加速，情绪翻涌起来。

他本来皮肤就白，现在则是脸颊和耳朵都泛着红，觉得自己就要烧起来了。

伴随着心情和身体上的亢奋，青野抱着本来就在他旁边的几个陪酒女亲吻起来，同时他还贴心的派了一个到深澤辰哉身边。

陪酒女大胆的骑到深澤辰哉的大腿上开始要解他的皮带……

“不好意思”深澤辰哉冷淡的挥开了女人的手，然后对着青野说“虽然很对不起这位美女，但我不喜欢女人”

青野听后大笑起来。

深澤辰哉  
可真是个奇妙的人。

青野是个会玩的人，其实男人女人对他来讲。都是可以上的对象。只是之前上过的几个男人，都是娘气十足还穿女装的类型。

或许是speed的作用，也或许不是  
但现在深澤辰哉的这个样子，成功的吸引了青野。

面前的这个人强大又冷静，和他之前上过的所有人都完全不同，高出太多等级了。

如果能上他一次的话……

但深澤辰哉突然开口说话，打断了他的幻想“青野君觉得我的货如何？”

“货…？啊！对！”青野梳理的一下自己已经乱成一团浆糊的脑袋接着说“深澤先生的货可太好了，我需要2千克，最快什么时候能准备好？”

“三天”

“那三天后，我在这等着您…”

看到深澤辰哉从夜店走出来，岩本照马上下车提前帮他打开车门。

随着对方慢慢走过来，岩本照发现深澤辰哉脚步有点虚浮，而且脸色红的十分不对劲。

坐到车里后，岩本照透过后视镜看着深澤辰哉。  
深澤辰哉捂着半张脸靠在后座上，呼吸仍然十分急促，同时一滴汗珠顺着他的脸颊滑下，流进他微微敞开的领口里，消失在不断上下起伏的胸膛上。

岩本照听到了自己喉咙里发出的“咕噜”一声。

不过也仅仅是这样了。最终在深澤辰哉的指使下，岩本照把深澤辰哉送到了一家他常去的店里。

深澤辰哉在里面解决生理需求，岩本照在外面抽烟等待。  
【这绝对是嗑药了吧】岩本照这么想着  
不知道为什么，有一丝淡淡的不爽。

三天后，深澤辰哉提着一个中号的手提箱坐上车。  
目的地仍然是上次的酒吧。与上次不同的是，这次岩本照被允许一同进去。

毕竟黑老大需要一个给他提箱子的人。

青野看过箱子里的几大包白色晶体后表示没问题。之后钱会打到指定账户上。

“不过，我先验个货，深澤先生不介意吧”  
“当然没问题，您请便”

在得到深澤辰哉的同意后，青野用手里的小刀划开了装着speed的袋子，用刀尖挑出一点放在桌子上  
之后，他又从自己口袋里掏出一小个药片同speed一起碾碎成为白色粉末。

“这个是我这边新开发出来的药，我发现这两个如果混一起吸简直能爽到升天。请深澤先生一定要试试。”

深澤辰哉看着那堆白色粉末，没有动。

青野则是豪爽的笑了两声

“深澤先生放心，都很安全的…”他说着，分出一小部分放在自己的虎口位置，递到旁边的女人面前。

女人心领神会的就着青野的手全部吸进了鼻腔里。

借由粘膜吸收，药效见效很快。  
没过几秒，女人就亢奋起来，一副爽的不行的样子。

今天的交易，他为了避人耳目，除了岩本照并没有带其他手下，而且他之前损失很多，急需这单以及之后的生意。

想要全身而退永远是不可能的，深澤辰哉只能低下头，快速将桌上的粉末吸进去。

后加入的药片是淡粉色的，吸入后能明显感受到草莓的香气。  
明显是面向年轻人开发的药。

没过多久，深澤辰哉就感觉不对劲起来。他开始浑身无力，身体发热。同时皮肤变的十分敏感，连与衣服间的摩擦都感觉十分难受。

他看向旁边的青野，此时刚刚吸食了一小部分药剂的女人已经完全神志不清，主动脱下自己的裙子和内裤坐在青野的腿上磨蹭起来。

被摆了一道。

这是深澤辰哉的第一个念头。

“怎么样？深澤先生？”青野拨开身上的女人转而靠近深澤辰哉。倒在一旁的女人此时已经被她自己脱的半裸，一边呻吟着一边抚摸自己，从她敞开的腿间，已经可以明显看到大量透明的水渍。

青野扶着深澤辰哉的肩膀露出一个猥琐又难看的笑容“我不会骗您的，马上，您就会很爽了”  
“放开我”深澤辰哉抬起头，看着青野，脸上冷漠又凌厉。

青野下意识的瑟缩了一下，可色胆还是战胜了他为数不多的理智，而且现在已经是骑虎难下，在这里收手等待他的肯定是死路一条。他已经决定了，要把他今天上深澤辰哉的过程都拍下来，以此要挟对方，没准还能有活路。

青野想着，原本抚在深澤肩上的手慢慢上移，去摸他裸露在外的脖颈，被摸到喉结的深澤辰哉敏感的抖了一下，但深澤没有动。  
因为青野的另一只手还拿着刀。

青野知道现在的深澤辰哉浑身无力又敏感，根本不是他的对手，于是放松警惕。他大胆的用手里的刀子顺着深澤辰哉的领口伸进去，割开他的衬衣，把头俯下去想要亲深澤辰哉的脖子……

这时耳边传来一声巨大的枪响，青野突然感觉耳朵一热。再之后才发现深澤辰哉手里握着枪

“啊啊啊啊啊！”青野疼的大叫起来，他的一只耳朵被深澤辰哉打穿了，

深澤辰哉“啧”了一声，他本来瞄准的是对方的脑袋，但是手发软，打偏了。  
虽然在进入包厢之前会有人搜身不允许带武器，但碍于深澤辰哉的身份，对方保镖也不敢查的太仔细，深澤辰哉交出了一把枪递给留在门口的岩本照，没有人会想到他其实还有一把。

岩本照和青野的保镖都站在门口等着。  
突然从里面传来枪声，随后就是青野的惨叫。对方保镖一瞬间训练有素的掏出枪。

当然岩本照更快一步，他手里深澤的枪子弹是满的，足够解决在场所有人。

又一声枪响，岩本照冲进屋里看到了冲击的一幕，深澤辰哉呼吸急促的用枪指着青野，青野满脸是血，肚子上也中了一枪，正在狼狈的往屋外爬。  
岩本照一脚踢开青野，冲过去接住摇摇欲坠的深澤辰哉。将他半搂在怀里打算带他离开。

“等等！我…”深澤举起枪打算再补一枪确保结果对方

“来不及了”对方的大部队随时有可能到来，现在当务之急是马上离开“他伤那么重活不久了。我们快走吧”

深澤点点头，被岩本照揽着快速离开现场。

没时间再安置深澤辰哉，岩本照索性把他抱在怀里开车。深澤辰哉缩在岩本照怀里不断发着抖。

随着岩本照踩油门时的腿部动作，他的膝盖不小心顶到了深澤辰哉的屁股和大腿。  
深澤辰哉低声叫了一下，揪紧了岩本照胸口的衣服。

深澤辰哉觉得自己要疯了，全身敏感的受不了，脑袋里天旋地转，什么都思考不了。

另一边，岩本照也觉得很不妙，自家老大显然是被人下了那种药。他作为一个新人见识到这种事……真的不太妙……  
深澤辰哉湿热的呼吸打在他的锁骨上，从刚刚开始就能明显感觉到怀里人无意识的在他身上磨蹭。虽然他是直的，也有点不对劲了。

为了转移注意力，他对深澤辰哉说“我直接送您回去？”

“不要”深澤辰哉用仅存的理智拒绝。大宅里有泷泽秀明派给他的人，但今天的事，绝对不能让泷泽秀明知道。

“那我们去哪儿？”岩本照有些苦恼。  
“随便哪里都可以，闭嘴开车”深澤辰哉咬紧嘴唇不再多说一个字，现在的他光是忍住不把手伸进自己或岩本照的衣服里就已经用尽了全部的理智。

岩本照没有办法，直接把深澤辰哉带回了自己租住的房子里。

把深澤辰哉放倒在床上，岩本照还没来得及直起身，就被身下人抱住了脖子。  
深澤辰哉被自己凌乱的前发挡住眼睛什么也看不到，此时已经完全失去理智的他只是不想让身上的人离开。  
他抱着岩本照的脖子胡乱亲着对方嘴唇和下巴希望能得到一点回应，但身上的人好像无动于衷。  
“您知道自己在做什么吗”岩本照皱着眉仰起头，迫使自己离开深澤那对湿热又柔软的嘴唇。

“呜……”深澤辰哉当然什么都不知道，他只是带着哭腔呻吟着，同时小声说“你摸摸我……呜…摸摸我，我好难受……”

啪的一声。

大概是岩本照理智断裂的声音

他猛的把深澤辰哉压进床里激烈的亲吻他。  
深澤辰哉的衬衣之前被青野割开了，岩本照顺势很轻易的就撕开了剩余的部分。

然后将深澤辰哉已经鼓胀起来的乳尖含进嘴里。

“啊啊…”深澤辰哉尖叫了一声，双手扶住岩本照的头，不知道是想推开还是想拉的更近。

深澤辰哉双腿自觉的夹紧了岩本照的腰磨蹭起来，腿根处一直在痉挛，想要得到抚慰。

岩本照脱下深澤在的西装裤，露出他灰色的棉质内裤，那里已经被硬挺的性器顶起一块，甚至前端也已经出现了一小块濡湿的痕迹。

随着最后一件布料被扒下来。深澤辰哉终于全身赤裸的躺在了岩本照的床上。岩本照深吸一口气。今天之前，他从来没对男人的身体感兴趣过。

在此之前，他见到的深澤辰哉都是冷漠的，凌厉的，高高在上的。

而现在的深澤辰哉，全身又热又红，在他面前毫无理智的扭着腰磨蹭着床单。

岩本照拨开黏在深澤脸上的头发，露出他被情欲折磨的湿漉漉的眼睛。  
被这样的眼睛看着，岩本再次硬了起来。

说“再次”是因为早在刚刚开车的时候，他就因为深澤辰哉磨蹭硬过一次了，不知道当时还有一丝理智的深澤有没有发现。  
岩本照手指摸向深澤辰哉的臀部，无师自通的在那个入口徘徊。好在因为药物的关系，那里又湿又热，给岩本照提供了便利  
刚刚进入半个指节，就被紧紧的咬住了。

“你要上我吗？”深澤辰哉软绵绵的问。

岩本照观察着深澤辰哉，见到他此时理性其实还是不在线的状态，于是问道“是啊，老大，可以吗？”

深澤迷迷糊糊的看着岩本照，然后低声笑了两声  
“倒是可以，但我是第一次，你要小心点……啊”

深澤辰哉话音还没落，岩本照的整个手指就使劲捅了进去。岩本照此时心如擂鼓，他没想到这居然是深澤辰哉第一次在下面……

也是，虽然因为药物的关系很湿软 ，但那里的紧致程度不亚于第一次的女人。

甚至因为那个地方不是天生用来容纳的而比女人更紧。

被手指插入的深澤辰哉下意识的感觉那个地方又涨又痛，但同时身上又很空虚。  
他拉着岩本照的手放在自己的肚子上，希望对方能多摸摸他。

岩本照会意，大手开始开始到处抚摸揉捏，最后停留在深澤辰哉一边的胸口处，揉他平坦的胸部，逗弄他的乳头。

深澤辰哉受不了的呻吟起来，双腿夹紧岩本照的胳膊，腰抖的不成样子，

岩本照顺势将埋在他后穴里的手指又增加了一根。然后开始抽插扩张起来，湿滑的水声清晰可闻，被摸到前列腺的敏感位置时，深澤辰哉张着嘴爽到连呻吟声都发不出来，只能看到红色的舌尖在嘴巴里乱动

岩本照从来不知道，深澤辰哉居然可以露出这样的一面。

“妈的，他到底是给你吃了什么……”  
岩本照抽出手指，上面沾满了透亮的液体，两指分开，粘稠的水渍还能拉出细密的透明丝线。

“呜……”手指离开，深澤辰哉马上感受到了一阵空虚“快点……”他带着哭腔小声说。

“什么？”岩本照没听清，他低下头耳朵靠近深澤辰哉的嘴唇

“嗯……想要，快点…再进来…”

这次岩本照听清了，但他还想再逗弄一下，于是他一边亲着深澤辰哉的耳朵一边接着问  
“想让我进去哪里？”

“呜…”敏感的耳朵被咬住，深澤辰哉瑟缩了一下，他脑袋里糊成一片，身上被摸着耳朵被咬着，他根本不知道哪里是哪里，于是只好摸着岩本照的手，将他带到那个地方

湿软的，仍在痉挛着的入口处

“这里…要填满……”

“！！”  
岩本照这次真的输的彻底，他不再废话而是直接进入，下半身被深澤辰哉撩拨的已经硬到不行，甚至不用手扶就可以直接插进去。

“啊…！”深澤辰哉突然被填满后下意识的小声尖叫了出来，岩本照刚刚抽插了几下，深澤辰哉就射了。

深澤辰哉爽的满脸是泪，高潮过后的余韵一直消不下去 ，全身都在无意识的抽搐，后穴更是剧烈的痉挛着

岩本照等了一会儿，还是忍不住的抽插起来。  
上一波爽感还没完全过去，深澤辰哉身体里敏感至极，他双腿夹紧岩本照的腰，居然又马上再次干性高潮了一次。

虽然前面没有射出什么，但岩本照明显感觉自己进入的地方更湿了，随着抽插水声越来越大。

被操狠了的深澤辰哉抬起手再次搂住岩本照的脖子，可怜兮兮的索吻

“呜……慢点……”

岩本照一边咬着深澤辰哉的嘴唇一边操的更深。

然后他觉得这样的体位不太方便，深澤辰哉总是会被他顶的越来越靠上，还得靠他自己拽回来。  
岩本照索性把深澤辰哉抱起来，改成从下而上的抽插。

随着体位的改变，深澤辰哉被进入到更深的地方。他受不了的再次呜咽起来。但又无法逃离，只能继续抱着岩本照的脖子无意识的在他身上磨蹭，好像在撒娇一样。

但这样做只会被更过分的对待。岩本照每一次都顶到最深处，甚至可以从深澤的小腹处看到一处鼓出的痕迹。

“这样舒服吗”岩本照问他

“呜……”深澤辰哉没法回答

岩本照又问了一遍，可深澤辰哉仍然理智不在线，他甚至听不明白正在操他的人问了什么  
只是一边呻吟着一遍回应说“不知道”

“那，我是谁知道吗？”

深澤辰哉抬起头，对不上焦的眼睛看了看岩本照，随后回答说

“司机……”

岩本照彻底服了，他没再多问，而是加快速度，随后直接内射了深澤辰哉。

Tbc.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 仍旧是没啥看点的过渡章……

4

深澤辰哉醒过来的时候，不仅喉咙干的要命  
从头到脚，就没有一处不在疼的

他躺在床上小声呻吟了一声，之后马上有一句关切的声音从旁边传来

“老大您醒了？感觉怎么样？”

深澤辰哉坐起身，看到自己满身的乱七八糟的痕迹和跪在床边一副认错样的岩本照之后就基本全明白了。  
而且昨晚他虽然基本属于断片状态，但个别片段还是有的。  
他记得自己被抱起来，眼前的景色天旋地转，下一瞬间就被用力的贯穿了，被对方从下而上进入到了很深的地方……  
“！”  
想到这里，深澤辰哉气急攻心，直接一脚踹在跪在那里的岩本照的胸口上。

岩本照身体歪了一瞬，很快又马上跪好

“老大，昨晚……是我不好，但您放心，这件事我一个字都不会透露出去的。您如果不信我的话……”岩本照说着从身后拿出了那把深澤辰哉放在他这里的枪，然后恭敬的递上去 “您可以随时解决了我”

深澤辰哉接过枪毫不犹豫的顶在岩本照的脑门上。

气氛一瞬间凝固起来。

深澤辰哉慢慢的拉开了枪的保险栓。

死亡的威胁近在眼前。岩本照不禁心跳加快，喉结滚动了一下。

就在这时，深澤辰哉被放在床头柜上的手机突然开始震动起来。

来电人是泷泽秀明。

这种情况下，深澤辰哉没有接。

手机没有震动太久，对方就挂了电话。  
但没过几秒钟。一封短信传过来，信息内容只有时间和地点两项而已。

现在这种情况，确实并不是把人爆头的好时机。  
深澤辰哉把枪扔到一边，赤裸着走进浴室。

听到浴室上锁的声音后。岩本照才终于放松下来。  
他马上过去捡起深澤的枪，悄悄把被拿出来的子弹又装了回去、

原来他从一开始给深澤的，就是把空枪

岩本照这边游刃有余。但深澤辰哉在浴室里就不太好过了。  
他本来就头晕脑胀，现在更是身上没有一处好地方，不仅到处是过分的吻痕，乳尖也红肿不堪，被热水碰到就会疼。甚至腰上还有两个清晰的手印。  
当然这都不是最糟的。  
最糟的是他站起来之后，后穴里昨天被内射的液体不受控制的流出来。量大到可以从大腿一直流到小退。

看着自己腿间乳白色的液体，从来没经历过这种事的深澤辰哉懵了。

果然还是应该一枪崩了他吧……

深澤辰哉把头埋在浴缸的热水里，这么想着

一间高级的寿司店里，深澤辰哉跪坐在泷泽秀明的对面。

“你脸色真差，昨晚没休息好？”泷泽秀明问

不仅是脸色差那么简单

把衬衣扣子扣到最上面的深澤辰哉此时腰还是疼的，他从岩本照家里出来后回去换了个衣服就马上赶过来。现在的情况，他能跪坐在这里已经很有毅力了

深澤辰哉点点头，没再多说什么

“这次的事也算是给你个教训”看到深澤辰哉这么沉默，泷泽秀明以为他是在害怕这次闯的祸，语气放松了点  
“你去招惹青野真做什么……”

深澤辰哉一边说话一边给泷泽秀明倒酒“只是想跟他做个生意而已，是他不识抬举”

“你明明知道他那边的生意都是吉泽负责的，你这样我很难办啊”泷泽秀明一直很赏识深澤辰哉，但深澤现在的情况是在跟自己人内斗，他想袒护也不好办。

“是他先招惹我的，您也知道的”深澤辰哉在泷泽秀明面前稍稍装了个可怜，他反正知道比起吉泽自家老大更喜欢他。  
但深澤辰哉说的也没错，两人一开始就不对付，吉泽不喜欢被年轻人踩在头上，他也看不惯吉泽的很多做法。其实深澤辰哉一开始宴会的时候之所以会稍稍迟到就是因为在到会场之前临时处决了吉泽安插在他身边的奸细。而后深澤的司机那件事，大概率也是吉泽搞的鬼。

虽然这事稍微有点棘手，但泷泽秀明确实也不会对深澤辰哉怎么样，他不赞同的看了眼深澤辰哉，最后也是说出了一句

“你啊……真是会给我找事”

同样的地点，青野组老大坐在刚刚深澤辰哉的位置，而深澤则是跪坐在靠近泷泽秀明的一边。  
青野真命大，竟然没有死，只是现在仍在加护病房内昏迷中  
而在场的五个保镖被岩本照解决了四个，还有一个伤得不重。  
青野就这么一个儿子，自然是第一时间就跑来找泷泽秀明要个说法。

泷泽秀明倒是很冷静，他示意跪在一旁的深澤辰哉给青野倒了杯酒。然后开口说道  
“小真这件事我也很心痛，只是您来我这问罪也要有证据才行啊，深澤是我的人，据我所知，小真的货从来都不是从深澤这里拿的吧”

青野组老大本来就因为儿子的事十分愤怒。他眼神变的阴狠起来“真唯一幸存的属下说就是你的人干的”

“这可不一定吧”泷泽秀明露出一个得体的笑容，他本来就长得好看，单凭外表，谁都不会相信他是黑道。  
“听说在场的5个保镖死了4个，为什么偏偏只有那一个活了下来？我觉得青野先生现在更重要的应该是回去把那个人抓起来好好审问一下，让他吐出真相才好”

青野差点捏碎手里的酒杯“这么说，你觉得我的人在说谎？”

“是的”泷泽秀明大大方方的说。

青野好歹也是到了这个年纪，他情绪很快平静下来，反而是笑了  
“泷泽老大果然是不一般，这种时候还能袒护自己人。这么看来深澤君除了性向之外，大概还有其他过人之处了”

深澤辰哉喜欢男人这件事不是秘密。  
泷泽秀明重用深澤辰哉这件事也人尽皆知。

这几年来，关于两个人的关系也有很多风言风语。

青野现在这么说，等于是在当面调侃，暗示两个人有不正当关系。

“青野先生您也太看得起我了”深澤辰哉笑着把青野面前的空酒杯满上“泷泽先生只是懂得用人而已”  
话音未落，就被一杯酒泼到脸上。  
“一个卖屁股的婊子，也配随意插话吗”  
泷泽秀明这边的保镖见状马上往前踏了一步。被深澤辰哉一个手势拦下了。

他慢慢退回到泷泽秀明身边，默默掏出口袋里的手绢擦脸。

泷泽秀明看见自己的人被泼酒，顿时没了笑容，眼神也终于变的冰冷起来

“您现在这样，可真是有点缠人了……”

佐久间坐在医院的问诊室里  
“医生，我之前受的伤，最近伤口不小心裂开了，疼的厉害，可以帮我开点止疼药吗”

另一边，医院的监控室，一个警卫走进来对着自己同事说“该换班了，你先去吃饭吧”  
同事离开后，警卫熟练的操作界面，关闭医院全部监控。

仍在昏迷的青野真就住在这家医院，病房门口有两名保镖站岗，屋里还有护工时刻看护。  
穿着白大褂带着口罩的医生准时来查房，门口保镖简单的检查了一下就让人进去了。  
医生进去没有几分钟结束了出来。  
对着门口的保镖微微点头后慢慢走远

一切都好像很正常。

直到屋里的监护仪传来刺耳的报警声

两个保镖马上冲进屋里，看到护工倒在地上，青野真脖子上插着被推到底的空针管显然是被注射了大量空气。另一边，心电图已经拉成一条直线，无力回天了。

佐久间一边往前走，一边摘下口罩和黑色假发，露出他标志性的金发。  
之后他慢慢把白大褂脱下一起扔进一旁的垃圾桶内，不慌不忙的离开了医院。

“你这样也太危险了！”深澤辰哉对着佐久间有点发怒的说，青野真的死讯很快就传到了深澤这边，他略微一想就知道大概是自己人干的  
而佐久间也是承认的很干脆。  
“这件事你该先跟我商量才对吧”

“您之前去找他交易不也没带我吗，而且青野如果真的醒过来了也挺麻烦的吧。”佐久间完全不怕，甚至还能反问。

深澤辰哉在心里掩面，因为跟青野真交易是不合规矩的，他怕到时候泷泽秀明怪罪，泷泽秀明不会动他，但是很有可能拿他身边的人撒气，所以他故意支开了佐久间，并且没有带任何手下只身去。

但现在佐久间还是掺和进来了。

有这样忠心耿耿的手下，也是心累。

不过青野真死了也就死了，他到不是很在意。

没过几天，泷泽秀明趁着青野组老大还沉浸在悲痛中的时候，顺利把之前青野真的地盘抢了过来。  
送给了深澤辰哉。

不知是好还是坏。

就好像一块甜腻的山芋，虽然好吃，但也烫手。

Tbc.


	5. Chapter 5

5

深澤辰哉睡的不太安稳。

虽然被下药那晚他基本断片了，但身体的记忆似乎还隐藏在大脑深处。

在梦里，他经常能看到自己被岩本照掰开大腿进入的场景。  
从来没有被进入过的地方，会被粗暴的抽插  
他哭叫呻吟的声音仿佛就在耳边。  
岩本照在梦里的面孔有时候模糊不清，有时候又过分清晰，可以直观看到那种赤裸的带着欲望的眼神……

由于梦境太过真实，深澤辰哉醒过来之后仍然缩在床上心悸了好久。

好不容易收拾好自己，今天没什么要紧事，深澤辰哉想着出去兜兜风，但突然意识到自己的司机是岩本照……

【还是算了……】

生平头一次，深澤辰哉感受到了没有驾照的不方便。

佐久间有一个秘密，那就是他其实很喜欢看动画，是个老二次元了。  
这件事除了深澤以外没有别人知道，也没有任何人能想象得到。

白天逛animate，晚上拿枪突突人。

果然很二次元。

正在佐久间挑选痛T的时候，旁边一个人小心翼翼的蹭过来问道  
“您好，请问这两个手办，哪个是saber？不好意思我是要给朋友挑礼物，但是不太了解这些”

佐久间愣了愣，他抬头看了看面前的年轻人，帅气又知性的长相，眼神中透露着柔和。

在他的世界里，没有人会有这样的眼神。

“如果你说的是阿尔托莉雅的话，那这两个都不是”  
“诶？！”

【看来这个人是真的完全不看动画啊】  
佐久间想着，耐心的给他讲解了两句，还帮他找到了真正的角色手办。

如果这一幕被佐久间的手下看到，大概会发生不得了的事吧。

年轻人看起来安心了很多，他拿起手办对佐久间说“谢谢您，那这个请帮我结账就可以了”

【原来如此……】  
佐久间摇摇头：“你搞错了，我不是店员”

“啊…”年轻人愣了一瞬，然后在下一秒满脸通红“抱歉抱歉！我看您跟这里的气氛很搭，而且还染着金发，所以……”  
“总之，抱歉！！”

“没关系”  
佐久间并不在意。

不过，他都不知道原来自己跟animate很搭。

“那什么……”年轻人充满歉意的对佐久间说“您等一下有事吗。如果可以的话我想请您喝杯咖啡，就当是谢谢您的耐心了”

“……”  
佐久间迟疑了一下，然后突然有点警觉起来。

虽然没人知道他喜欢看动画的事，但也不能百分百确定……突然出现的人都值得怀疑。

似乎是看出了佐久间的疑虑，对面人从随身的包里拿出了自己的名片双手递过去

“抱歉，是我唐突了，但我不是什么可疑的人，如果您看早间新闻栏目的话应该可以看到我的，我是那个天气预报员”

佐久间接过名片，上面写着对方的名字。

阿部亮平  
N台的气象预报员。

但佐久间当然没看过他，早间新闻的时间他基本都在睡梦中或者“工作” 中

佐久间再次抬起头，面前的阿部亮平正在用期待的眼神看着他。  
神使鬼差的，他点了点头。

深澤辰哉走近自己车的时候，看到司机岩本照早早的就开着门等在那里。

虽然对方恭敬的低着头，但深澤辰哉仍然觉得很不舒服。  
不舒服到只要一靠近，就会感觉皮肤发痒。

车里，岩本照一边开车，一边时不时的悄悄通过后视镜在看深澤辰哉。

深澤辰哉抱着手臂望着窗外，同时说“别看我，看路”

“啊，是！”

岩本照收回目光，专心开车。

【果然还是应该换个司机了】

深澤辰哉在心里默默想着，同时把自己的胳膊抱的更紧。

目的地仍旧是之前岩本照工作过的这家夜店。  
深澤辰哉来这里喝酒

而荣盛司机的岩本照竟然也有种“衣锦还乡”的感觉。  
他不能喝酒，深澤辰哉放他去自由活动，他也只能来找前同事们聊天。

“行啊你小子”店长使劲拍了拍岩本照的肩膀“你现在可是厉害了，居然在给深澤先生开车”

“就是开车而已……”岩本照默默回应  
旁边人没在意他说的话，而是仍旧自顾自的在说自己想说的。

只有泽田在一旁，看着这一幕，默默在心里坚定了一个想法。

二楼的单间里，深澤正在跟佐久间喝酒  
这时候有一个人托着新的酒走进来，因为对方没有穿服务生的衣服，深澤辰哉抬起头看了一眼。  
看到自己被注意到了，泽田把酒放在一边，然后突然大着胆子郑重跪在地上。

“深澤先生！我…我一直很仰慕您…请您收我做手下！！我什么都愿意做！”

佐久间沉默着。  
深澤辰哉笑了笑，也是没有说话。  
这时候店长冲进来，赔笑着要拽走泽田  
“抱歉抱歉，打扰到深澤先生和佐久间先生了，他才刚来，什么规矩都不懂”

“没关系”深澤辰哉抬手示意泽田可以留在这里。他翘起腿，把手杵在膝盖上，然后看着泽田的眼睛问  
“你今年多大了？”

“我21了！”没想到真的能得到深澤的注意，泽田激动的声音都拔高了许多。

“怎么没去上大学”

“上大学不适合我，我更想跟在您身边”  
深澤辰哉笑了，最后问他“那你有驾照吗”

岩本照刚刚赶到就听到了这句话，他眉头一跳。

“有的有的，我开车也很好的！”泽田尽全力表现自己

深澤辰哉观察了他几秒，然后站起身。  
“那你跟我来吧。”

深澤车内。开车的仍是岩本照，意外的，泽田没有坐在副驾驶，而是跟深澤辰哉一起坐在后座。

就在离的那么近的地方，泽田大气都不敢出。

只是……  
【深澤先生身上，果然很香啊…】

到达目的地，是一处地下赌场，这里也是深澤名下的产业之一。

赌场有赢有输，都很正常。

但今天，他们抓住了一个屡屡出老千的人。

对方被锁在那里，身上都是血迹，显然是刚刚经历过一番毒打。

深澤坐在唯一干净的一处，对泽田说“这是交给你的第一个任务，去把那个人的右手砍下来”

泽田一瞬间就懵了。

地上的赌徒显然也是没想到会这样，出老千一般都是剁掉一根手指，他本来已经做好准备了，没想到深澤辰哉这个人不按套路出牌。

旁边有其他手下抽出一把刀递给泽田，泽田接刀的手抖的厉害。

同时赌徒也哀嚎求饶起来。

在场的人全都不为所动。就连站在一旁的岩本照也只是默默看着。

随着泽田的一步步靠近，赌徒哀求的声音也越来越大，痛哭，哀求，诅咒，再到痛哭。泽田是第一次见到这样的场景。

一个活生生的人，就这样被伤害。  
他举起刀，却迟迟没法挥下去。

皮鞋坚硬的底部踏在地上的声音一步步响起，深澤辰哉慢慢走近。  
他拿过泽田手里的刀，然后问他“你下不去手？”

泽田跪在地上大哭起来。才21岁的人，在此之前他把一切都想的太简单了。

深澤辰哉随手把刀插进赌徒被迫摆在那里的手掌上，赌徒发出撕心裂肺的惨叫

泽田跪的位置不太好，溅出的血正好弄脏了他的脸和衣服。

泽田抖的更加厉害，他抬起头看向深澤辰哉。然后被对方冰冷的眼神吓到停止了哭泣。

“走吧，别再让我看到你。”

说完，深澤带人离开，只留下了已经被疼晕过去的赌徒和泽田在那里。

岩本照追上深澤的脚步，往前走的同时他回头最后看了泽田一眼。对方仍旧在跪着。但是正如深澤辰哉所说，他大概再也不会踏入这个世界一步了。

岩本照把头转回来，看着前面那个人的背影。

【深澤辰哉，真的有意思的一个人。】

托泽田的“福”深澤暂时没有司机可以换。岩本照保住了自己的工作。  
也探听到了很多有用的情报。  
这天，深澤约人谈比较重要的事，岩本也在旁边，因为是很有用的情报，岩本照直接跑到卫生间的隔间里给自己警局的领导打了个电话把内容汇报了过去。

在打电话之前，他检查了每一个隔间里，确保没有人，电话途中也一直小心听着外面的动静。但即使这样，他从隔间出来的时候，竟然就看到深澤辰哉站在外面的洗手池那里。

岩本照一下子气血上涌  
【他走路怎么没声音的？】  
【他听到了还是没听到？】  
【他到底是从什么时候开始在那里的……】

岩本照想着，悄悄的摸上了自己放在后腰处的手枪。

深澤辰哉洗完手，一边用纸巾擦干，一边从镜子里看着岩本照

“愣着干什么？走了。”还是跟平时一样的冷淡神情。  
什么都没有变。

岩本照呼出一口气。  
看来他暂时还很安全。

Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 喜欢二次元的人，无论怎样都会喜欢二次元的！（？  
> 太想开车了，就同时开了好几个坑，导致更新变慢……会努力填的（滑跪


	6. Chapter 6

6

深澤辰哉被抓了。

过程不必再赘述，而抓他的人也一目了然，就是青野真的父亲，青野组的组长

好像早就预料到会有这么一天，即使被拷在铁架上，深澤辰哉也没有表现出丝毫的慌乱。

青野组长搜出深澤的手机，让他打给泷泽秀明，说如果泷泽秀明亲自来，他可以考虑留深澤辰哉一条命。

深澤辰哉皱着眉头笑了笑，虽然他现在肋骨就像被打断了一样的疼。

“青野先生有什么问题找我解决就好了，我家老大比较忙……唔”见到深澤辰哉不配合，旁边的人一拳打在他肚子上

青野组长失去耐心，亲自用深澤辰哉的电话打给了泷泽

“怎么了？”电话很快接通，从另一头传来泷泽秀明的声音“你居然主动打给我，太少见了”

“你的小情人现在在我这做客”青野对着电话回应说“想他回去的话，就亲自来接吧”

电话那头沉默了两秒，然后泷泽秀明毫无变化的声音传出来“是青野组长啊，我的手下叨扰您了，可以让我跟他说句话吗？”

青野把手机打开免提递到深澤辰哉脸边

“泷泽先生……”深澤辰哉把喉咙里刚刚涌上来的一口血咽回肚子里，尽量让自己的声音正常  
“深澤，这种小问题，你就自己解决吧” 泷泽秀明倒是并不在意现在的情况，他语气平静，好像这就是一通日常电话  
“可以吗？”泷泽秀明最后问。

“可以的”深澤辰哉闭着眼睛听完泷泽秀明的话，然后他睁开眼，看着青野，一字一句的回答。  
泷泽秀明挂断了电话

青野没想到两个人三言两语间就这么结束了，好像完全没有把他放在眼里

青野气急攻心，随手把深澤的手机摔在地上，手机受到巨大冲击，当场报废了。  
损失了手机的深澤辰哉终于有点生气了，他质问青野

“你到底想干什么？”

“我想要我儿子回来！”青野眼眶内满是红血丝的看着深澤辰哉

深澤辰哉一下子哽在那里，没再回应。

的确，失去独子的青野比起上次见面时似乎苍老了许多，此时的他，好像只是一个痛失亲人的可怜老者。  
沉默半晌，深澤辰哉再次开口

“你的儿子做了太多错事，害过太多人，他该死”

青野怒极反而是笑了，“我从来不知道堂堂深澤辰哉也会有正义感，那你又有什么资格说这话”  
深澤辰哉摇摇头  
“我有一天也会死的，跟他一样的没有好下场，但不会是今天”  
深澤辰哉看着青野的眼睛接着说“青野先生觉得我是怎么活到现在的？在被抓到这里前，我真的什么都没有准备吗”  
听到这里，青野有种不祥的预感  
深澤辰哉接着说“您藏在城郊仓库里的东西，我就收下了”

“不可能”青野只惊讶了一瞬间“你在框我……”

深澤辰哉没再回应，只是笑着看着青野  
那种成竹在胸的样子让青野的疑虑越来越大，深澤辰哉无疑是有手段的，但是城郊仓库……那里不应该被他知道

青野思考再三，然后挥了挥手，“你们先把他关回去看好了，剩下的人跟我走。”

深澤辰哉被扔进来的时候，岩本照因为被拷着而坐在地上。他作为深澤辰哉的司机，一起被抓了过来。

“老大？”岩本照站起来，用另一只没被拷住的手把站都站不住的深澤辰哉搂到怀里，对方外套早就不知去向，单薄的衬衣上好几处已经被他自己的血染湿。

“老大您没事吧？”  
“死不了”  
岩本照扶着深澤坐在地上，地上不干净，深澤辰哉皱了皱眉但也没有其他办法 

这里应该是东京湾附近的一处仓库里，深冬的时节本来就已经很冷了，再加上现在这种情况，很快，深澤辰哉就被冻的止不住的抖。

岩本照见状努力脱下自己的外套裹在深澤辰哉身上，他一只手还被拷着，衣服没法完全脱下来，两人只好挨的很近，几乎是深澤辰哉被岩本照环在怀里的状态。

或许是因为这样贴近更温暖些，深澤辰哉没有拒绝。

伸手不见五指的仓库里，没有窗也没有灯，唯一能看到的就只有正对面卷帘门底部透进来的一丝微弱光线。

两人就这么在黑暗中贴在一起，连心跳都能清晰听到。

“老大，这到底是怎么回事啊”岩本照凭感觉低下头，问怀里的深澤辰哉，他没有掌握好距离，嘴唇碰到了深澤的耳朵。

突如其来的触碰让深澤辰哉明显惊了一下，他下意识的往后躲开，但本身就在岩本照的怀里又能躲到哪去，因为他的动作，反而让自己的后背更加贴近对方的胸膛。

岩本照顺势搂的更紧。

“老大……”岩本照扰人的声音再次传来，比刚刚多了一点点低沉  
“虽然不知道发生了什么，但我感觉这次好像很糟糕的样子”

“……”深澤辰哉没有回应，他倒是也想说一句【会没事的】但是没有完全把握的事，他从来不提。

怀里就是自己最近一直在意的人，而且又是这种生死未卜的场面，想到自己接下来要说的话，岩本照不受控制的心跳加速许多

“虽然我知道现在这种情况下不该说些有的没的……但是我怕之后就没有机会了，老大，我喜欢您……”

“从第一次见面的时候就很在意了，然后……越来越喜欢……”

岩本照一鼓作气把心里的想法都说了出来，心跳反而平静了很多。

不安等待的时间没有很久，他听到了怀里人好像是笑了一声  
下一秒，深澤辰哉就伸出手扶住了岩本照的脸

黑暗中，两个人在接吻。

深澤辰哉口中有血腥味，但是无伤大雅。

因为是很即兴的举动，深澤辰哉姿势有点别扭的跪坐在岩本照双腿中间  
唇齿交缠，深澤辰哉努力攀住岩本照的脖子

他的手指伸进岩本照的头发，岩本照仍旧是梳着一个小揪，为了不露出碎头发，上面还有一个细长的黑发卡。

这倒是个惊喜。

“把你的发卡给我”深澤辰哉推开岩本照想要追过来的嘴唇。

岩本照听话的拿下发卡交给他。

深澤辰哉摸索着找到岩本照被拷住的那只手以及上面的手铐。发卡细长，正好可以试着用来开锁。

没想到深澤辰哉还会这一手，岩本照仗着对方看不见而露出一个玩味的笑来。

跟在这个人身边，真的时常有惊喜。

手铐是打开了，但卷帘门是从外面上锁的，他们仍旧只能等在黑暗中。

青野组长带着手下来到自己的仓库，这里有他多年来积攒的军火武器，可以说是他最大的命门。  
看到东西都还在，青野松了口气，深澤那小子果然是在骗他

拖延一时而已，等他回去，深澤辰哉就死定了。

只是……  
青野脚步一顿，他总觉得好像没有这么简单

他的直觉没错，因为下一秒，从门口处突然被人扔进来好几个催泪瓦斯，在场人猝不及防全都中了招。

即使手边就是武器，也一切都已经来不及了。

一片朦胧烟雾之中，青野看到一群带着防毒面具的人走近，为首的人个子不高，金色头发是他的标志。

深澤辰哉是故意被抓的，他查出来了青野武器库的大概位置，就等着青野自己来给他的人开门。  
谨慎了一辈子，到头来还是被仇恨蒙蔽了双眼  
倒在自己的血泊里之前，青野组长心想，原来他还是棋差一着

对不起，真，爸爸没能给你报仇。

佐久间打开东京湾某仓库门的时候，看到自家老大正披着他的司机的外套坐在地上。  
不知道为什么，他好像从那个司机眼里看到了一丝名为“遗憾”的神情。

气氛怪怪的。

佐久间心想。

经此，泷泽秀明顺利吞并了青野组，实力壮大。  
就像泷泽说的，深澤辰哉可以自己解决自己的事。

之后深澤也将从青野那里搜刮到的武器都给了泷泽秀明，自己一件没留。

关于这件事全貌，了解的人不多，但岩本照知道，深澤辰哉压根看不上青野的那些装备。

原因就在于……

“深澤老弟，我上次给你的那批‘货’还不错吧，可都是好东西”包间里，陈先生用手里的酒杯碰了碰深澤辰哉的。

“当然”深澤辰哉作为回应也喝了口酒“陈先生别光喝酒，请尝尝这个烤鸭，听说这里的大厨是专门从中国请来的，您看看正不正宗”

陈先生尝了一口摇摇头，“总体来讲不错，但这鸭子还是不行，不够肥，等深澤老弟你以后来北京，我请你去我四合院里吃，绝对比这正宗一万倍，你说是不是啊，老张”

在场的人除了陈先生之外还有另一个中国人，年纪看起来更大一些。  
对方撇撇嘴  
“你就是穷讲究，要我说，没什么差别啊。”老张对吃饭没什么兴趣，而是自顾自的从旁边人手里接过一小块槟榔放进嘴里嚼。看到深澤辰哉有点好奇的目光，老张把一小块递给他，同时说道  
“小朋友没吃过吧，这是我们海南那边的特色”

深澤辰哉接过来，一小半绿色的不知名果实，外面还包着一片叶子，旁边随行的翻译对中国的事比较了解，低头给他解释了两句。

看着手里的东西，深澤辰哉安慰自己。

算了，反正吃过的乱七八糟的也不少了。

更何况，面前这两个人，一个捣腾军火，一个提供线路，他都得伺候好了才行。

槟榔入口，不知道是外面那层叶子还是里面的石灰膏的缘故，口感又麻又涩，深澤辰哉甚至怀疑自己吃了什么有毒物，再继续嚼下去才体会到了一点回甘。  
同时一阵心悸头晕突然袭来，深澤辰哉心跳加速，从脸颊一直红到耳朵。

旁边老张看到后笑着打趣了两句“小朋友皮肤白，脸红扑扑的还挺好看哈哈”

等汁水嚼干，深澤辰哉把嘴里的残渣吐出来  
一口槟榔换来一次搭线的机会。这很划算的买卖了。

Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 年前忙到心力交瘁呜呜  
> 希望赶紧把这些不必要的剧情走完然后开始开车（？


	7. Chapter 7

7

这世界上，究竟是先告白的人尴尬，还是被告白的那个人尴尬呢

答案可以暂且放在一边

佐久间正在和阿部亮平喝咖啡。自从第一次见面后，两人就交换了联系方式，偶尔会出来见面。  
阿部亮平是高材生，博学多识，无论是什么话题都可以聊的很有趣。

对佐久间来讲，和他相处的时间，都只能用“神奇”来形容。

这是佐久间第一次感受到某个三次元的人，可以让他这么舒适与有趣。

“其实，我还一直不知道佐久间君你是做什么的呢”阿部亮平不经意的问“如果不方便说也没关系，就当我没问过……”

“也没什么……”佐久间想到了深澤辰哉“我是给人当保镖的，偶尔也干点助理的活儿”

阿部亮平点点头，虽然不太能想到体型纤细娇小的佐久间给人当保镖的样子，但他也没什么必要骗自己。而且，其实他也并不在意佐久间是做什么的，他只是想找点话题跟对方搭话而已  
一开始，佐久间的脸就是他喜欢的类型，或许因外表而生情有些轻浮，但也没什么不可。  
毕竟佐久间很可爱。

只是暂时，阿部亮平还不能把这件事坦白出来，虽然从言语交谈时他旁敲侧击的发现佐久间并不排斥gay，但细水才能长流，太过急切，不是他的风格。

人有百种，阿部亮平是慢慢来的类型。但岩本照此时就很樱花妹式不安。

距离上次黑暗中告白接吻已经过去了两个星期。

他跟深澤辰哉的关系完全没有什么变化，他还是一个呼之即来挥之即去的司机而已。  
“去二丁目”这是深澤坐上车后的第一句话。  
新宿的二丁目，大家都知道那是个什么样的地方。

深澤辰哉去那里肯定不会只是喝个酒那么简单。

岩本照这么想着心里占有欲越来越膨胀

即使两人现在什么关系也没有。

渐渐，深澤辰哉发现路线似乎不是去往他目的地的方向  
“停车”深澤辰哉说了一句“你要开到哪里去？”

岩本照踩在刹车上，车子停在无人的路边

解下安全带，岩本照一下子钻进车子的后座

“你干什么…”  
深澤辰哉把枪顶在岩本照的额头，平静的问他

只是和上次相比，这次他连保险栓都没有拉开。

岩本照握住枪管，看着深澤辰哉的眼睛问“老大，我难道就不行吗，不要去找别人可以吗”

深澤辰哉没有回应

下一秒，岩本照拨开对着自己的手枪一下子俯下身把深澤辰哉压在车座上亲吻。

深澤辰哉身上淡淡的香水味因为靠近而好像变的更加浓郁起来。

岩本照啃咬着深澤辰哉红润的嘴唇，趁对方还没来得反应时就不怕死的把舌头伸了进去。  
湿滑的舔过深澤辰哉口腔的每一个角落，然后去卷动对方的舌头。

深澤辰哉被吻的没法呼吸。只能从鼻腔和喉咙深处发出一点声音。

不知道被亲了多久，岩本照终于舍得放开深澤辰哉，深澤辰哉推开岩本照，用手背擦了一下从自己嘴角溢出的水渍。

“老大…”岩本照把嘴唇贴在深澤辰哉的耳朵上，他的嘴唇也湿漉漉的，弄湿了对方的耳廓

“跟我再试一次吧…之前那次…你很舒服的，还记得吗”

带着湿气的声音就在耳边，深澤辰哉腰一下子麻的厉害，心跳不受控制的加快。

这种时候，不拒绝就是同意。

岩本照就着把对方压在后座的姿势开始解深澤辰哉的衣服。

一边脱一边亲。

不受控制的，深澤辰哉脑子里开始回忆上次的一些片段。他记的不多，但每一个画面都激烈到让人受不了的地步。

岩本照已经在解深澤辰哉的皮带了  
深澤辰哉突然一阵心悸，他就做过那么一次0，经验少的可怜，碰到的又是岩本照这样的……

这样粗暴又激烈的。

而且他虽然对做0并没有那么排斥，但只是第二次，就要车震，未免也太奇怪了。

只是深澤辰哉刚刚想到这里，他就已经被岩本照脱掉了鞋袜和西装裤。车里当然不会有润滑剂和安全套这样的东西，但深澤辰哉还是感觉到有湿滑的东西被岩本照灌进自己的身体里

“你…什么东西…”

“没事的，只是护手霜而已，放松点”

乳白色的护手霜带着淡淡的香气，因为质地比较水而在灌满深澤辰哉的穴口之后自动流出来。看的岩本照眼神发暗。

“我不要……嗯”深澤辰哉刚开口拒绝就被岩本照插进来的手指惊到

就像刚刚说的，岩本照很粗暴，完全不懂循序渐进这个词的含义。

他的手指直接开始不停去摸深澤辰哉敏感的前列腺位置，还没来得及适应就被迫舒服起来，让深澤辰哉不自觉的想要夹紧双腿抵抗

手指被紧紧吮吸着，胳膊也被对方大腿夹住限制活动，岩本照不顾对方的挣扎直接把深澤辰哉拽起来让他岔开大腿坐在自己腿上

“呜！”  
同时岩本照又多加了一根手指进去。

深澤辰哉腰一阵阵发软，缩着想往后躲也只能靠在前座的靠背上，岩本照追上去把他压住去亲他裸露在外锁骨和胸口

这样的情况下，深澤辰哉脑袋好像变成了一团浆糊，意识渐渐不清晰起来。

没有太长时间，岩本照就能把三根手指都插进去了。  
他故意没有完全扩张开就插了进去。

一下子就被插到底，甬道被塞的满满当当，撑成对方性器的形状  
深澤辰哉反应剧烈的呻吟了一声，紧紧抱住岩本照的肩膀

岩本照被对方的过分紧致也弄的够呛，如果不是有事先挤进去的护手霜，他大概一下也动不了

他调整了一下位置让深澤辰哉的膝盖能有一部分跪在座椅上，然后扶住对方的腰开始顶弄起来。

“呜……你…”突然的动作让深澤辰哉有点难以招架，他被迫上下浮动着身体，偶尔脑袋会撞到车顶

不要……不要这么粗暴…

深澤辰哉心里这么想着，嘴上却说不出来，只能被迫发出带着哭腔的呻吟。

岩本照则是一下比一下更用力，他正在上的这个黑老大，明明平日里动不动就砍人手掌，用枪顶着别人的脑袋，但一旦被抱到床上就会软成这个样子。  
还有比这更让人受不了的吗

被岩本照过分的对待，再加上腰麻，让深澤辰哉有点跪不住，而且他膝盖只能勉强撑在座椅上导致更加消耗体力，随着岩本照的一次用力顶撞，他的膝盖滑了一下，一下子失去支撑点  
让岩本照的性器完完全全插了进去。  
一下子被进入到深到不可思议的位置，深澤辰哉尖叫了一声，整个腹部都在痉挛。他推着岩本照的胸口拼命想要逃离现在这种情况

但岩本照则是被肉穴深处的软肉吮吸到头皮发麻的舒服程度，他故意握住深澤辰哉的两边膝盖窝掰开他的大腿，深澤辰哉后背靠在前座上，全身的着力点就只有两人相连的地方。

“你放开我……”  
意识到现在这种姿势有多羞耻，深澤辰哉再次想要挣扎，但他越挣扎，岩本照的性器就在他的后穴深处研磨的更厉害，没有多久，深澤被插入的地方就开始慢慢流出跟护手霜不同的透明液体，感受到对方的变化，岩本照索性抱起深澤辰哉换了个体位，把他压在后座上快速抽插起来。

“呜……太快了…啊嗯…”

不顾深澤辰哉越来越重的哭腔，岩本照压住他的双手在头顶，一边干他一边俯下身去亲他。  
不光身上被岩本照亲咬的斑斑点点，就连大腿根也被撞的通红，没过多久，深澤辰哉就被迫高潮了。

高潮时的穴肉拼命收缩痉挛着，岩本照还没来得及正式开始最后冲刺就被深澤的电话铃声打断  
是佐久间。  
岩本照拿起电话，看到上面还有几条佐久间发来的消息，询问深澤辰哉怎么还没到。

就着还在插入深澤的动作，岩本照按下接听键，佐久间清晰的声音在车内回荡着。

“老大，你怎么还没来，出什么问题了吗”

“没什么”岩本照回应说“老大正在和我在一起，今天就不过去了”

“怎么回事？你为什么拿着深澤先生的电话？”电话另一头，佐久间的声音开始严肃起来

“放心，什么事都没有，我让老大亲自跟你说”

岩本照说着打开免提把手机递过去。同时下半身还在慢慢抽插。

深澤辰哉一下子夹紧大腿，同时咬住自己的指节。他才刚刚高潮，现在身体敏感到难受的地步  
“老大？”佐久间疑惑

“…没什么……临时，临时有事……”

深澤辰哉自己并不知道，他的拼命压抑呻吟的声音其实带着浓重的鼻音，软的要命

岩本照故意用力顶了进去

深澤辰哉话说到一半就甜腻的呻吟了一声。

岩本照挂断了电话，直接在快速抽插后射在了深澤里面，浓白的液体和护手霜混合在一起从穴口流出来，分不清彼此。

岩本照刚刚抽出来，就被一把枪再次顶在胸口

深澤辰哉光裸的腿仍在抖，但语气已经变的冷硬“下次不许再做这种事”

哪种事？  
岩本照疑惑，是不许做到一半接电话，还是不许在车上，还是不许内射呢？

但既然是已经说了“下次”这个词，就证明，做爱是可以的。

岩本照，理解力的天才。

另一边，跟深澤辰哉普通约酒，然后被放鸽子又被挂掉电话的佐久间久久不能回神  
为什么？  
为什么自家老大好像跟他的司机搞到了一起……

重点是他完全不知情……

回到最一开始的问题，告白的人，和被告白的人尴不尴尬不知道。

但现在佐久间是挺尴尬的。

Tbc.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大家新年快乐~~~

8

两人现在的关系正在往一个新的岔路上前行着  
一天“下班”之后，深澤辰哉把岩本照带到一处高级公寓里对他说  
“你以后就住这里，之前租的那个地方可以退掉了”

我这是…被包养了…？

岩本照恶趣味的想，脸上露出一个受宠若惊的笑“老大，这怎么好意思……”

看到深澤辰哉露出一个【不要和我废话】的眼神，岩本照马上接着说“那就谢谢老大了，我一定好好干”

好好干？  
这话虽然好像有些歧义，但深澤辰哉没有计较“搬家的事你自己处理，今天先送我回去……唔”  
深澤辰哉话音未落，就被岩本照压在玄关处的墙上开始接吻

“深澤先生……”岩本照低沉的声音就在深澤辰哉的耳边响起“既然这样，今晚就别回去了吧？”  
说完又低下头亲过去，同时手不老实的顺着深澤的后背往下摸……  
深澤辰哉一把推开岩本照，在对方有点惊讶的目光中顿了两秒，然后说“我要先去洗澡”

岩本照没有放开扶在深澤腰上的手，而是低下头在对方耳边低声说“那…我们一起？”

浴室里雾气蒸腾。  
深澤辰哉的脑袋里也好像被雾气塞满了一样的模糊不清。

两个人在花洒下接吻。  
热水从头顶下坠，淋湿他们身上的衣服。

深澤辰哉艰难的找回一丝清明，然后推开岩本照的脸  
他努力让自己的语气回到最一开始的冷硬  
“我要洗澡”  
深澤辰哉强调说

被推到一边的岩本照笑着回应了一句“好的”

真正洗澡的时间其实很短  
在泡沫还没完全冲干净的情况下，岩本照把深澤辰哉抱起来插入了

深澤辰哉为了让自己不必靠在冰凉的瓷砖上只好紧紧抱住岩本照的脖子

只能说岩本照健身房真的没白去，抱起一个身高170以上的大男人居然毫不费劲，甚至还能顺畅的做着“运动”

关掉花洒，岩本照就这么保持着插入的姿势抱着深澤辰哉从浴室走进卧室。  
深澤身上还挂满水珠，被放在床上的时候洇湿了一大片床单。

大脑一片空白，深澤辰哉还没完全反应过来发生了什么就再次被掰开腿插入，他“唔”了一声。声音是意想不到的甜

岩本照则好像是被这一声鼓励了一样开始卖力运动起来。进入的一次比一次用力，一次比一次更深。

深澤辰哉咬住指节不想再让自己发出那种乱七八糟的声音

偶尔太过于舒服的时候会想要下意识夹紧双腿。  
当然会被再次拉开就是了。

看到深澤辰哉这副从脸红到胸膛的样子，岩本照下半身动作不停，然后低下头再次和对方开始新一轮的亲吻。

淫靡的水声在卧室里格外清晰，不知道是不是因为初次被“包养”让岩本照想好好表现一下自己的能力。  
那晚两个人做了三次

到最后深澤辰哉已经完全意识不清，他腿间湿红一片，岩本照性器退出来的时候那个被撑开的地方甚至一时没法合拢，任凭乳白色的液体流出来。

岩本照在做的时候，一直是比较清醒的那一个，他不动声色的一直在悄悄观察房间四周，这间公寓里，无论是客厅还是卧室，果然有好几处地方都被隐蔽的放着摄像头。

深澤辰哉是在怀疑他什么吗？  
但如果是这样，以深澤的角度来讲，直接把他抓起来严加拷问明明会更快的吧……

岩本照暂时还想不明白深澤辰哉的用意，他只能静观其变。

当然也不是完全被动

岩本照在已经睡着的深澤的额头留下了轻轻的一吻，既虔诚又深情。

演技动人  
深澤辰哉没看到这场表演也没关系，摄像头会清楚的记录一切。

岩本照顺利“晋升”从此跟在深澤身边的机会也越来越多。  
甚至在和泷泽秀明的饭局上也能在一旁跟随出席。

岩本照无论身材长相都是鹤立鸡群的那一个，自然也很快得到了泷泽的注意

泷泽秀明示意给岩本照也倒杯酒

“谢谢您”岩本照受宠若惊，但也有一丝为难“可我是深澤先生的司机，不能喝酒……”

泷泽秀明笑了“怪不得深澤这么看重你，最近一直把你带在身边，敢不喝我的酒的人，你还是第一个”

“啊……抱歉，泷泽先生…我不知道…”

“没关系”泷泽打断岩本照的话，“我会帮你家老大叫代驾的，所以现在，可以和我喝一杯了吗”

“当然当然……”  
两人目光在半空中隐秘的碰撞在一起，眼神传递了些许信息。

这次结束的很早。跟泷泽秀明吃完饭，正巧赶上下班的高峰期，回程路上堵车严重  
给他们开车的当然不是代驾，毕竟深澤辰哉身边其实也不缺能开车的人。

“老大，前面完全堵死了，大概还要一段时间”司机看着路况，小心翼翼的说

“没关系”深澤辰哉盯着窗外，周边的车里人有的一脸疲惫，有的满是焦急，有的倒是没什么所谓。  
无论什么样的车，什么样的人，此时都平等的被困在这里，组成一条光带

“你慢慢开吧”深澤对司机说“我走回去就好”  
“诶？老大？”司机回过头，只看到深澤辰哉推开车门下车的身影

一直坐在副驾驶岩本看到深澤下车后也跟着一起下车了，只剩司机一脸懵逼

初春的夜晚气温倒还不错，街上路灯通明。岩本照懂事的一直跟在深澤辰哉身后。

走出一段距离后，深澤突然停下来，转过身看着岩本照  
“怎么了老大？”  
深澤辰哉把手踹在口袋里“这里没有别人，你可以不用那么装样子了”

“我不懂您的意思……”岩本照表情无辜

“没什么……”深澤辰哉看着他“我只是觉得你不像是一直走在别人身后的人”

“啊……”

岩本照突然福至心灵

“现在我懂了”  
他快步走上前，把深澤的手拉过来，握在自己手里

“？？”

不，你大概是不懂

岩本照拽着深澤的手往前继续走着，无论是不懂装懂还是懂装不懂此时都好像错过了最佳的拆穿时机

一切都好像是这么自然与真实。最终也只能归结于岩本照演技精湛，而已

路边的店面里有24小时都在营业的抓娃娃机，岩本照注意到深澤的目光往那边看了三秒  
他不是那么爱察言观色的人，但深澤辰哉倒是总能吸引他的注意

“老大，我们过去那边看看可以吗”岩本照问

深澤辰哉不置可否

越靠近，就越能听到从店面里传出来的欢快的乐曲，无论是穿着制服的JK还是无所事事的小情侣都是这个地方的标配

黑道却不是。

好在这个地方没有人知道他们两个是谁。  
在路人眼里，只是两个平平无奇的帅哥在结伴玩抓娃娃而已。

岩本照抓，深澤辰哉旁观。

岩本照试了几次，但都无功而返，硬币很快只剩最后一个，不知道是否该继续下去

深澤辰哉从正在犹豫的岩本照手里拿过最后一个硬币，放入投币口

在岩本照惊讶的目光下，娃娃机的爪子已经开始下降。

不得了，深澤辰哉居然在玩抓娃娃，他真想把这一幕拍下来传到ins上去

不知道是凑巧还是故意，抓手的分支正好穿过玩偶的标签处，轻易把娃娃抓了出来

深澤辰哉把棕色的圆滚滚的玩偶丢给岩本照，然后转身离开，岩本照把它揣进夹克拉链处后追上去再次握住深澤的手。

对这样的两个人来讲，原来牵手才是更加难得的阶段。

几日后

佐久间推门进到深澤的办公室里，看到岩本照正坐在沙发上喝咖啡。他眼皮一跳，只是觉得最近好像一直在看到这个人。

“老大，您之前让我查的事我最近终于办的差不多了”  
佐久间说着看了岩本照一眼，对他的存在有点顾虑

岩本照时趣的打算起身离开，深澤辰哉倒是说了句“没事”然后示意佐久间接着说

佐久间把一个U盘放在深澤桌上  
“老大，这里面有吉泽近几年的客户名单，他货物来源和运输线路”

吉泽是老资历，掌握着组里大半的毒品生意，虽然危险但却是盈利的大头，这也是为什么他处处打压新人，但却一直高枕无忧的原因。

“他下次交易是什么时候？”

“没有意外，就在这个月底”佐久间说着露出一个有点兴奋的表情“老大，我们接下来……？”

“我们去做点大的”

从浴室里传来水声  
深澤辰哉刚进去不久，他还要泡澡，一时半会出不来

岩本照坐在床上，看着深澤辰哉放在一旁的外套。

那个U盘就在外套口袋里

如果他去拿那个U盘，一定会被摄像头拍到，但是……隐约的，岩本照知道那个摄像头绝对不仅仅是在监视他那么简单

这段时间以来，岩本照在深澤身边确实探听到了很多有用信息，也帮着警方那边抓到了不少人，终止了很多次犯罪

但这次不同，这大概是至今为止最能重创组织的一个证据

摄像头是深澤辰哉放的，但他真的就以为岩本照不会发现吗

还是说“岩本照其实发现摄像头也是可以的？”

为什么

到底怎么做才是正确的……？

岩本照赌了一把

深澤坐在沙发上，从平板上看着岩本照房间里的录像，果然如他所想，岩本照从他的大衣里翻出U盘，拷贝了里面的内容  
然后是他自己走出浴室，想到后面的内容，深澤把进度条向后拖动了一段，这时候传来敲门声，佐久间走进来

“老大，月底的行动的事？”

“计划有变了”深澤辰哉遗憾的说“泷泽先生找我有事，我到时候得跟他出门几天”

佐久间离开后，深澤辰哉低下头继续看监控

画面正好停留在两个人躺在床上，像之前很多次一样，岩本照在睡着的深澤脸上留下了轻轻的一吻

好像很深情一样。

Tbc.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 社畜的我.......年前真的有亿点点忙  
> 不是故意鸽这么久的，原谅我……
> 
> 不过终于写到这里了.....真的是一开始就想好了的地方

9

吉泽结束交易从公海返回到东京湾的时候，被抓了

这条交易线路他已经用过两回，原本想今天这是最后一次，可没想到就这么翻了船。  
一开始，他还能想着自己后路多，没准还能全身而退

只是没想到警察那边掌握到东西远远比他想象的要多很多。  
在警局，虽然吉泽全程一句话也不说，但各种证据已经足够将他定罪。  
按照流程，吉泽当晚就会被转移到看守所。

转移的警车里，穿着制服的两个警察坐在前面，车子在半路停下，驾驶席的警察突然掏出枪在所有人都还没反应过来的一瞬间了结了副驾驶的警察

“你……？”吉泽诧异的看向面前的人，驾驶席的“警察”回过头，用枪指着吉泽

“深澤先生让我代他向您问好”

吉泽被抓后失踪的消息当然很快就传到大大小小所有人的耳朵里。  
在他的失踪现场，留有两个警察的尸体，具体情况尚在调查中。

宫舘凉太从床上醒来，他看了一眼时间，居然是半夜三点多。  
组织里出了这么大的事，他连带着操心忙碌，睡不好也是正常。

枕边是空荡荡的一块，宫舘披上外套走出房间，他穿过走廊，一间房一间房的找过去，最后终于在画室找到了自己天降竹马的恋人。  
他的恋人是个画家，画室是专门为他准备的。

虽然这个画家的画基本不怎么好卖就是了。

画家恋人戴着耳机正创作的很专注，宫舘凉太倚在门框上看了一会儿  
没有太久，恋人就发现了他

“凉太，你怎么醒了？”  
“没有你在身边，我睡不好啊”

这句话成功让恋人放下手里的画笔，有点害羞的笑了笑，他唇角有一颗长得很正好的痣，很适合笑容。

宫舘凉太走过去，看了看对方画布上歪扭的作品，能感觉出来是个人形  
“你这是在画什么？迷雾中的外星人？”

恋人更加害羞起来

“我画的…是你…”

最后在宫舘的劝说下，恋人终于同意回去睡觉。  
两个人关好灯躺在床上。  
“凉太，我觉得你最近好像睡眠都不太好呢”  
黑暗里，恋人的声音从旁边传过来

宫馆凉太侧过身把自己的脸准确的埋进恋人的怀里“那是因为最近你都没有给我唱催眠曲吧”

“诶……？”

“我突然很想听，可不可以唱一段”

闷闷的声音从怀里传出来，恋人拿他没办法  
撒娇的黑道最好命

没有让宫舘的期待落空，很快就从头顶传来了轻轻的哼唱声，在黑夜中格外清晰与安宁。  
Somewhere over the rainbow  
Way up high  
There's a land that I heard of  
Once in a lullaby

跟独特的画风不同，恋人的歌声是听过的人都能理解到的美好。

宫舘默默的闭上了眼睛

“……谢谢你，翔太”

吉泽失踪几天后仍然毫无音讯，大概率是凶多吉少。虽然他的旧部仍在尽力维护着那若有似无的平衡，但其实，所有人都知道，吉泽留下的奶酪正在被所有人觊觎着。

当蛛丝断裂的那一刻，局势一定会被再次搅得天翻地覆。

深澤辰哉正带着岩本照在温泉酒店里休息。这里是深澤的产业，刚刚竣工不久，还没正式投入营业。

深红色的葡萄酒刚刚倒进杯里，岩本照还没来得及跟深澤碰杯，就突然听到门外传来一声枪响。  
岩本照警觉的站起身，跟深澤交换了一个眼神  
接着他从口袋里找出手枪，走到门口，探听了一下。然后他慢慢将房门打开一道缝，看到走廊上一个工作人员已经躺在那里，血迹染红了地毯。

穿着黑色西装的几个人正在往这个房间走过来，对方在发现他后毫不犹豫的朝他开枪。岩本照马上关好门。  
“老大，外面有人，而且不是善茬……”

深澤辰哉皱着眉头。

今天是私人行程，他除了岩本照以外谁也没带。酒店里应该还有不少工作人员在，但此时黑衣人既然已经站在这里了，那就说明，那些人不是被控制起来了，就是死了。

而奇怪的是，门口的黑衣人明明已经发现了他们在这个房间，却没有马上想办法闯进来，而是守在门口。将两个人困在这里。

深澤走到窗边，果然楼下也已经停了好几辆车，车上下来的人各个手里握着武器，来者不善。

手机震动起来，深澤接起。

从电话另一头传来的是吉泽的声音。

“是你……”

深澤看到从一辆车上走下来一个微胖的男人，他头上身上多处都缠着绷带，显然是重伤未愈

“没想到吧”吉泽仰着头，看着深澤所在的房间的方向“我还活着”

深澤反而是笑了“没想到所有人都在找的吉泽先生现身后找的第一个人竟然是我，真是受宠若惊”

“你对我赶尽杀绝，这么想我死，那我肯定是要在死之前来找你垫背的”吉泽说着指了指自己的头，他知道深澤能看清这个动作，他头部中了一枪，侥幸没有当场死亡，但是也活不久了。

“赶尽杀绝？”深澤皱着眉头“我不懂你什么意思”

“‘什么意思？’你还是到地狱里再问吧”

吉泽抬起手就是一枪，打碎了深澤面前的玻璃  
好在岩本照反应迅速，他拉着深澤躲到一边，没有被玻璃和子弹伤到

电话另一头继续传来吉泽的声音

“给你最后5分钟的时间，你下来跪在我面前认错，我考虑给你个全尸”

五分钟的时间，大概也是不够佐久间带着手下赶到的。

门外和楼下都是拿着枪在等着他们的人，这次的情况，已经可以说是到绝处了。

“老大……”岩本照紧紧攥着手里的枪，满头是汗

“真是巧了”深澤辰哉这种情况下还有闲情逸致说些没用的话“我好像又一次把你卷进麻烦里了”

五分钟很快过去，门外的黑衣人开始砸门，在想办法进来。

深澤辰哉对岩本照说“他们想要的是我，等下你呆在这里，不用管我了”

“这怎么可能！”岩本照难得硬气一把的对深澤辰哉提高音量大吼

“老大，我……”吼完之后岩本照又马上回到小弟状态“其实我还没来得及说，今天是我生日呢……”

“……我知道”愣了两秒，深澤辰哉难得坦率的回应

“生日快乐”

如果不是为了庆祝生日，深澤辰哉怎么可能专门支走手下来过这个二人世界。

可惜现在演变成了这样的情况。

岩本照略微一想就明白了其中缘由。此刻的惊与喜竟然稍稍冲淡了死亡的恐惧。

岩本照拉过深澤辰哉的手，从口袋里掏出了一个提前准备好的东西套在他无名指上。

是一个男士戒指。  
以岩本照现在工资来讲有些昂贵的牌子与款式。

戒指上可以转动的一圈钻石是它的标志，岩本照一直觉得它一定很配深澤辰哉的手。

事实也正好如此。

对于这种一声不响送戒指的“直男行为”，深澤辰哉先是惊讶，然后就几不可闻笑了

戒指仍然牢靠的戴在他手上，没有被摘下来。

“老大”岩本照突然眼神认真的看着深澤“我弹夹里的子弹是满的，起码解决门口那几个人没问题，我们试一把……”

“嘘……”深澤打断岩本照的话“你听……”

岩本照不明所以，这时，从远处好像传来警车的警笛声，同时竟然还有直升机的声音

楼下，两边很快开始交火，吉泽身处劣势，不久就被直升机上的狙击手击毙。剩下的手下感到大势已去，也终于不再反抗。

无论是窗外还是门口，声音都渐渐平静下来。

“警察……怎么会来？”岩本照想不明白。

“是我叫来的”深澤辰哉对着岩本照露出一个如释重负的表情

“我和你一样……”  
“也是警察”

岩本照惊讶的站起身，不可置信的看着深澤辰哉

深澤到是很平静“怎么，就这么不相信我是你的前辈吗”

“原来如此”岩本照居高临下的看着深澤，突然明白了许多事，此时的他已经再没有小弟那种卑恭顺从的样子

“一开始我还怀疑是佐久间，没想到居然真的是你……”

深澤被佐久间从警局里接出来的时候没有看到岩本照。

不知道为什么，岩本照最后的那个样子让他觉得哪里有些不对。

深澤拿出手机打给岩本，结果也只是得到了一阵忙音，前一天还能打通的电话，现在已经成为空号。

不祥的感觉充斥在心里。

寿司店的包间里，泷泽秀明对面坐着的是岩本照。

“看来你终于是玩够了”泷泽说

“怎么能叫玩呢”岩本照反驳“我之前跟你说过的，组里有条子卧底……”

“那个人具体是谁。我已经查出来了……”

Tbc.


End file.
